Pink Goes Good With Green!
by ElsaArendelleFrost
Summary: A quick one shot, either see as gelphie romance or gelphie friendship. Elphaba refuses to have her makeup done by galinda, she eventually agrees to lipstick as long as it's green, little does she know galinda has a colour changing lipstick that looks green but is actually pink. Ps that is an actual lipstick and if you would like to know it is by Barry m in the shade "genie", Enjoy!


"Elphie?" Galinda asked in a squeak, Elphaba who was sat across the room reading didn't look up,

"No" she said with out missing a beat, Galinda pouted and skipped over jumping onto Elphaba's bed,

"You don't even know what I was going to ask" she saidleaning as close to the dark haired girl as possible in an attempt to get her attention, Elphaba could ignore her for a minute,until she started wriggling in desperate need tovoice her question,  
/Elphaba sighed and shut her book,

"Okay what is it? Be quick so that I can get back to reading" she said irritated, Galinda squealed

"Can I do your makeup?" She said hopefully, Elphaba rolled her eyes and opened her book again,

"I've told you before, no" she said trying to concentrate on her book, the blonde however was not going to accept defeat and started wriggling more,

"Galinda can you please stop squirming!" Elphaba sighed loudly,

"If you let me do your makeup then il leave you alone, it's a simple solution" the blonde reasoned,

"I don't want my makeup done, besides unless you have anything green in there then it won't work anyway" she tried to convince the blonde, still not looking up from her book, then Galinda gotan idea, she grinned slightly,

"Actually I do have something green" she said quickly,

"Yes a roommate, who would like to read in peace" Elphaba Said not fully listening to the blonde as she huffed,

"I meant in my makeup bag, I have something green" she said, the blonde made a noise pretending she was listening, Galinda Huffed,

"Elphieeeeeee, you're not listening" she said, dramatically leaning over the emerald girls shoulder, Elphaba groaned,

"Geez Galinda have you gained weight?" She mumbled, Galinda Gasped,

"Excuse me miss Elphaba, il have you know-" she's interrupted by a cackle,

"I was kidding" Elphaba Chuckled, Galinda Pouted again,

"You're pretty when you laugh, but you'd be even prettier if you had-" she's interrupted again

"No" she said, Galinda Shuffled aroundand sat in front of her taking the book and closing it,

"hey!" Elphaba Reachedout to open it again but Galinda Held itbehind her,

"Lipstick, at least let me put lipstick on you" the blonde offered, Elphaba Hesitated,

"Not if its pink or any colour other than green" she said knowing Galinda Onlyhad pink lipstick, Galinda Squealed andjumped up which the green girl did not expect, she ran over to her makeup bag takingout a lipstick and taking the

cap off revealing the green product, she hopped back over to the bed and presented it to her roommate, Elphaba Raised aneyebrow in questioning,

"why would you of allpeople have green lipstick?" Elphaba asked suspicious, the blonde hesitated trying to think of an excuse,

"Halloween" she lied hoping she was convincing, Elphaba Hesitated,

"But-" this time it was the blondes turn to interrupt, she sighed dramatically,

"Elphie just let me put it on you!" The green girl eyed the lipstick for a few seconds before sighing,

"Fine" she mumbled making Galinda Squealin delight, she leaned over and held Elphaba's chin tokeep her in place as she applied the lipstick, once finished she sat back to admire her work, she grinned and Elphaba Smiled,

"Now can I have my book back?" She asked,

"Wait first, look" she said grinning even more as she handed Elphabaa mirror, the green girl took it planning on looking and then getting back to her book with out a second glance, what she was not expecting, was to see her reflection withrose pink  
/lips, her eyes darted to Galinda whowas trying to hold back her giggles,

"I told you Elphie, pink goes good with green!"

 _ **And there you have it! Okay so this is the first fanfic I've ever written with these characters so please be kind? I'm open to constructive criticism though! Feel free to leave feedback!**_

 _ **~Georgia X**_


End file.
